Drake
Drake & Josh vs The Blues Brothers is the 51st episode of ERBParodies, and the Season 4 premiere. It features Nickelodeon Duo Drake Bell and Josh Peck, up against the Blue Brothers, Jake and Elwood Blues. Cast VideoGameRapBattles as Drake Game Mechanics (Logan) as Josh Richard Alvarez as Jake Blues Chris Muller as Elwood Blues Lyrics [Note: Josh Peck and Drake Bell are in these colors, and' Jake and Elwood Blues are in these colors. If both members are rapping together, it will appear in plain text.]'' '''Drake and Josh: Yo, it's me Josh, representing Nickelodeon, Don't step to these brothers, 'less you wanna tussle both of 'em. We'll put the blue in you brothers, you're pathetic, yo. With this flow we'll show you why we got so many episodes! I've had enough of your "soul", so let me play my guitar! I'm Drake Bell and I'll wring you out while I spit bars! So keep that briefcase locked, 'cause you're about to get shocked, And go back to your prison with your Jailhouse rock! Yeah look at it from our Belleview, you utterly suck! Quit music, for that I'd pay 5,000 bucks! I'm a straight A student, they got nothing up their sleeves! Thinking you can take us? Dude, you're crazier than Steve! I ain't calling you a truther, so you losers better scram! You two's talent is almost as hidden as our lamb! You claim you've got Soul, Man, you'll still be beaten! And we could sum it up why in 2000 different reasons! Blues Brothers: All Drake cares about is being popular in school, And Josh's magic tricks make him look like a fool, You should've Rawhid versus brothers so cool, Black suit and glasses, you know that we rule! Here we have two boobs, well I see four. Fell the rhythm and the blues of every hit of a chord, Everybody needs somebody to love, but you aren't it, We conquered every problem, to save our orphanage! These teenage drama queens, are obviously flawed. You fools can't stop us, we're on a mission from God! We're like riders in the Sky, and we ain't fakin'! How can you think of beating us if you lose to Megan? Drake and Josh: Look, Josh!'' They're shaking! Haha, high five! You're famous all because of Saturday Night Live! The best duo in the industry, there ain't no other, We're owning these fools, so HUG ME BROTHA! I've got a bone to Peck with you, slap you like it's ping pong. If you can't withstand our heat then keep your sunglasses on! I'm not gonna Give you some Lovin'! Me Neither, bro! Why don't you go back to your sweet home and Chiga-go! '''Blues Brothers:' Defeating Jake and Elwood, Hell would have to freeze over! We'll hit you with the bluesmobile like your names were both Oprah! The emxess of R&B spit such rhythm, Yeah, we take it easy, man! Flipping you the foam finger so you'll throwdown again! You've got a stupid, cliché show, don't deny it, Bell. The white trash, brain dead version of Kenan and Kel! The Blues Brothers won this, we're simply fantastic! Go back to entertaining kids, we got a cult classic! Poll Who Won? Drake & Josh The Blues Brothers